Blind Romance
by Tsurara-hime
Summary: She lost her sight a long time ago along with her best friend. He has lost his emotions along with the only person who understood him.


**Title: **Blind Romance

**Author: **Tsurara-hime

**Summary:** She lost her sight a long time ago along with her best friend. He has lost his emotions along with the only person who understood him. She is now known as the blind but strong-willed girl who sells roses on the street, and he is now a successful businessman who seeks to find his long lost friend.

**Pairing:** Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and Co. – Rumiko Takahashi, Story - absolutely mine alone!

Prologue

- - -

"Son, come here little boy." A deep voice ushered, waving his old yet strong hands to catch the young boy's attention. Soft amber eyes clashed onto weary ones.

"Yes father?" the little one came forward and sat himself cross-legged in front of his towering father. The older man ruffled his son's hair as a sign of deep father and son relationship and the kid scowled at the action. Weary eyes twinkled in amusement and redirected its view towards the elegant lady walking towards them with a tray of refreshments in hand.

"Sesshoumaru dear, come have some jasmine tea. Take one for your father too." Her voice always sounded calm and loving, ever the same mother and wife who took care and loved them with all her heart. A shuffling of clothes and gentle swishing of his silver hair were heard as he stood up as his mother handed him a delicate teacup filled with steaming Japanese jasmine tea. He carefully handed it to his father's outstretched hand and getting one for himself. Sesshoumaru sat down on his original spot on the carpeted floor while his mother settled herself to sit on the armrest of her beloved husband's favorite seat. Then there was silence as each one of them enjoyed their calming tea.

"There's something we need to tell you son." His father's voice interrupted the silence, settling his empty cup down. The lady placed a hand on his shoulder and eyed him sadly.

"Taisho… does it have to be now? Sesshoumaru isn't ready for this yet…"

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched, _'Not ready for what?'_

"We're leaving in two days Cho, how can I not tell him?" that caught the boy's attention and the delicate china falling from his grasp, rolling softly on the exquisite carpet.

"W-we're leaving?" his voice wavered, and his tiny hands shook. "Why?" he had that look on his face that demanded answer and explanation, albeit pleadingly he looked as if he was going to lose his control and throw a tantrum.

"I cannot travel to and fro the city as frequent now. You see our business is blooming quite fast and needs my assistance. If we were to continue living so far away I can't always be there for your mother and y-"

"It's always about business isn't it?" He muttered underneath his breath, his hand clenching and unclenching. Taisho's eyes hardened.

"What did you just say?" he stood up and stared down at his son who foolishly voiced his disagreement to the matters at hand. Cho frantically lowered her cup and held the older man's arm to calm him down.

"Taisho please… the boy just lost his place for a mome-"

"That is not how he should answer to his elders." Taisho growled, eyeing his son with a disapproving look. Clearly he disliked being disrespected, especially coming from his son. He trained him to the highest standard of mannerism and gallantness. The boy's sudden disobedience was out of hand.

Sesshoumaru's eyes strained onto the carpet, not believing what he was hearing. _'We're moving…'_ his shock evident on his face as he willed himself not to cry in front of his father. This was all too sudden for him, just now he was still thinking of going across the neighborhood to visit his frie- no. There is no use thinking of what he had wanted to do a while ago. No, there's just no time at all to do so. All that was circling his mind now is the beaming face of his friend.

His only friend in this lifetime, the only one who showed that he was not as heartless as people thought he was. The only lost soul that was perfect to be with him. The dim threads of hope slipped away from his fingertips as he stood up and carefully placed the dirty china on the tray. The two adults looked at the sudden change of mood and the woman approached her son to offer comfort. He turned to her direction, his silvery bangs covering his eyes.

"Excuse me, father, mother." With that said he turned his head and walked numbly towards the staircase leading to his room. Cho opened her lips to say something but a hand stopped her from doing so. Her eyes traveled to the sad ones of her husband. A silent message was passed between them and the woman nodded sadly, eyeing the retreating back of her son with sad eyes.

- - -

"Kagome-chan."

"Morning Sesshou-kun!"

It's been like this for 3 years now, since Kagome moved to this humble yet luxurious Emerald village. She was reluctant to leave her old home, her friends, her fat cat Buyo and the ever present Higurashi shrine but knew that this was for her own good. Her parents had decided to move from the suburbs to the city because of her poor health.

Kagome have always been a weak girl. Her stamina is non-existent and often could not participate in any sport. Because of that problem she was an outcast, someone who can appear and disappear without anyone knowing, most of them just didn't bother to care at all.

"Ne Sesshou-kun?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head to show that he is listening, "Isn't this the place where we met the first time?" Kagome beamed as she savored the fresh smell of the after rain, taking in the sight of damp bushes and grasses over the meadow. The passive look on Sesshoumaru's face lessened as he remembered the old days, his eyes visibly softened.

"Yes." His answers are often 1 to 2 words maximum, so it was always Kagome's mission to continue the conversation. Although sometimes his emotions show through his cold, golden pupils, it took Kagome a while to get used to his – different - way of communicating.

"I was 6 back then," she started, "my classmates always bully me because I'm no good in anything." Her voice was shaking, but she refused to show her weakness anymore, "But Sesshou-kun was there and he didn't do anything to make me sad, that's why I like to be with Sesshou-kun!"

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, that was not the fact. He just didn't bother to care nor acknowledge her existence at that time. For him no one was worth his time except himself, simply because they are underneath him and will never be his equal.

"Hn."

Kagome sighed, "Is it so hard for you to converse with more than one word?"

"No."

"Then why don't you talk more? I'm always the one trying so hard to continue the conversation here." She complained, "You won't lose anything if you do, right?"

"Then don't bother. Appreciate your surrounding."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms. _'He's so weird.'_ Yet she followed his command and took a deep breath. Filling her lungs with fresh air and calming her senses.

Sesshoumaru took a glance at her, silently enjoying the look on her face. For him, Kagome was someone he considered as a 'friend'. No one bothered to care about him because he is simply too cold and passive. People cower and corner themselves against the wall when he walk pass them. Teacher's praises to him were like several bees buzzing in his ears, they all see the positive side of him, never correcting his wrongs. Everyone see him as an idol, someone who has everything and too far to be reached.

Until little Kagome came along. She was like a new hope, a new beginning for him. He felt at peace when she's around and here little smiles can always erase even the most horrible nightmares. How she does it he will never figure out how, but as long as she's there to calm even the most horrifying scenario of his life he would be content.

'_You have to tell her. There's no way around it.'_

"Kagome," his knuckles turned white as if stopping himself from giving her the bad news. Little Kagome automatically beamed at the mention of her name and that stopped the silver haired kid from continuing further. _'God help me…'_ her smiles and her constant rambles… God he will miss those. The thought of telling her the news was heartbreaking. He couldn't bear to tell her himself. She had been alone when she came here, no one accepted her because she was different - weak. She needed him to protect her and whisper comforting words that he only can offer to her innocent ears.

She was a lost puppy trying to find a stronger companion to protect her from harm. He was the companion she had been looking for, and now going to disappear from her life.

He needed her as much as she needed him.

"Sesshou-kun? What's wrong?" her worried voice cut into his thoughts and his eyes focused on her small hands, which were wrapped on his knuckles and gently soothing them. There was fear behind her eyes as she looked at the shaking boy. This was because Sesshoumaru hardly shows his emotions, let alone anger.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" he whispered dejectedly, his shoulders visibly slumped. Kagome inclined her head, confusion evident in her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing Sesshou-kun? You have done nothi-"

"I'm leaving."

There was a sharp intake of breath. Kagome's eyes stared at him in shock. Thousands of emotion crossed to her beautiful orbs. Sadness, pain, loneliness, betrayal and she looked like a lost puppy all over again.

Her eyes killed him inside when they made eye contact. Her voice lost its angelic sound, replaced by soft and wavering voice that he always disliked to hear. Her legs felt wobbly and she began to wheeze. Everything was going terribly wrong.

"Ka-Kagome!" Sesshoumaru caught her limp body as she fell forward looking emotionally drained. Her eyes locked into his once more and a single teat rolled down her pale cheeks, followed by another. That's how she gave up her consciousness. In the arms of her beloved friend, leaving the boy in a terrible position where he has no clue where to get help from.

- - -

"Mother!" Sesshoumaru called out as he unceremoniously kicked the front door open. His mother let out a surprised squeak and the dropped the dress she was folding. At the sight of the unconscious girl in her son's arm she frantically opened the guest room and helped Sesshoumaru lower her to the bed.

"What is happening in here?" Taisho growled, his hair tousled and barging inside in his pajamas, obviously displeased to find his afternoon nap disturbed. The two surprised occupants of the room turned to his voice, giving him a glimpse of a girl with raven locks. His eyes widened and the sleepy look left his face, "Kagome?"

"She fell unconscious after I told – Please help her!" Taisho never once in his life saw his son so desperately begging him something. He was in the verge of tears and his knuckles were turning into white clutching Kagome's skirt. His wife ran to his side and pulled him closer to inspect the unconscious girl.

There was no need for begging. After all he considered Kagome as part of family and the girl always called him grandpa because of his exceptionally white hair. He saw the shallow rise and fall of her chest. He laid her wrist to his hand and felt her pulse, eyeing her ghostly pale complexion. Finally for an excruciating long minute of silence and tense atmosphere, Taisho gently lowered her hand and stood up to cover the sleeping girl with a blanket.

"She is fine, just tired and now is sleeping. There's no need to worry. I assumed she just got overwhelmed over the news." Taisho brushed a strayed bang away from her closed eyes. Sesshoumaru released a relieved sigh, eyeing his father as he gently withdrew his hand on his friend.

"Do we really have to go?"

The tall man stopped on his tracks, silently contemplating what needs to be said. He pivoted and turned to his son, who was now looking at him with pleading eyes. He glanced at his wife for help on the situation.

"Dear," Cho motioned the young boy, Sesshoumaru turned to her fully, "Everything is going to be alright, we're going to call Kagome's parents to pick her up… and… perhaps everything will be back to normal once she wakes up." She hesitated for a while, thinking of a better way to comfort the quivering child, "We are not asking you to forget her, and you can come visit her during the holidays. Or she could come and visit us. You guys can keep in touch with emails. Nothing will change Sesshoumaru. We are just moving houses, not moving out of her life."

Sesshoumaru seemed reassured at his mother's assurance and remained silent, settling down on the futon instead. The two adults looked at each other, both feelings awful for being the cause of separation of two best friends. Taisho held his wife's hand and went out of the room, leaving the two alone.

He held her clammy hands with his slightly larger ones, running his thumb across the silky smooth skin. His eyes softened at the sight of her sleeping face, _'I'm sorry…'_ a soft moan escaped her and her eyes fluttered open, slowly focusing on her audience.

"Sesshoumaru-kun?"

"It's me." He said, adding a reassuring squeeze on her hand. She smiled and squeezed his hand weakly. "Uncle and auntie are coming to pick you up."

She shifted uncomfortably on the bed, withdrawing her hand from his. There was an awkward silence in the room and the tension was visible. She was first to speak.

"Will you come back and visit?" she asked meekly, looking at his eyes for the truth. He smiled, a true smile, and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"You silly girl, of course I will."

- - -

The first thing she felt when she woke up was the coolness of something on her head. Followed by something softly splashing on the water and that coolness replaced with something cooler. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and her mom's worried face came into view.

"Kagome? Honey how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mom, just a little tired." she scanned the room, "where is daddy?"

"That's good to hear." Obviously avoiding the question, Aiko turned sideways and retrieved a bowl of steaming fish soup on one hand. "Come dear, this can help you regain your strength." Kagome looked at her mother skeptically; it was obvious that her mother was hiding something from her. She heard a distant rumbling of a car engine and scrambled to the window.

There he was, unmistakably looking at her direction with sullen eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-kun!" she screamed, pounding on her window. He shook his head and mouthed "Take care", waving a hesitant hand, bidding her good bye.

"No!" she got on her feet and blindly ran downstairs. Mrs. Higurashi frantically placed the bowl on her study table and ran after her distressed daughter. A resounding bang was heard caused by the collision of the door and the wall and a surprised gasp by the father standing on the doorway, blocking the girl's way.

"Sesshoumaru!" she ran and ran, her unprotected feet scraping away on the rough pavement while her billowing stresses whipped across her flushed face. She heard her mother called out for her, her father running after her, yelling something.

She couldn't hear anything. She blocked everything away. Closing her eyes shut as she lost sight of the silver mini van. She heard her father yell out again and further blocked all her senses by covering her ears with trembling hands.

'_This can't be happening… Sesshoumaru-kun…'_

A deafening honk reached her ears, in time as she saw the rapidly approaching car. Her whole body stood, unmoving. The mechanics in her brain stopped abruptly. No sound escaped her opened mouth and watched in horror as the speeding car drew closer.

TBC

Ahh I finally finished a chapter! Woooot!! Hope you guys liked it!

Tsurara-hime


End file.
